Le Pacte Immortelle
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien avoir avec l'humaine que j'avais été auparavant, car désormais je suis plus forte, je me nourris de sang humain - mes yeux n'ont jamais autant refléter ma nature - je maîtrise mon don, je fais parti de la garde des Volturi, je suis un vampire..." Quelle sera la réaction d'Edward face à cette nouvelle Bella ? Venez vite le découvrir (;
1. Prologue

**Hello ! (:**

**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Je tiens à préciser que chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une petite citation extrait d'une chanson qui reflétera l'esprit du chapitre.**

**Je suis ouverte aux critiques dès lors quelles sont justifiés, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis :P**

**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ma Bêta Acheroniastyx ****qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans la construction de cette fiction (:**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer ! (:**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Les Vampires pensent que les humains sont faibles, imprévisibles, déséquilibrés, et irréfléchis. Leurs sentiments changent aussi facilement que leurs avis ou leurs humeurs. Rien n'est éternel chez les humains, tout se perd, tout change, et tout s'oublie..._

_Avais-je été alors réellement un jour humaine?!_

_Lorsque qu'Edward m'avait abandonnée, je m'étais sentie vide, comme morte à l'intérieure... Et, j'avais beau avoir Jacob qui m'aidait, rien ne changeait, rien de mes sentiments envers Edward ne disparaissait ! J'avais alors eu une curieuse idée, dangereuse certes, mais la seule qui m'apporterait des réponses ! J'avais conscience que je risquais de mourir, mais cela m'était bien égal, car si je ne pouvais retrouver Edward je ne souhaitais pas continuer à vivre, du moins pas comme cela..._

_Je m'étais alors rendue chez les Volturi, j'en avais entendu parler par Edward il y à bien longtemps ! Celui-ci m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de famille royale pour les vampires et qu'ils faisaient régner l'ordre dans le monde des vampires. J'avais alors directement pensé: quel meilleur moyen pour essayer de retrouver Edward, un vampire, que d'aller directement me renseigner auprès de cette fameuse famille royale? Un soir, j'avais alors laissé un mot d'adieu à mon père, consciente que je risquais de ne jamais revenir..._

_A Volterra rien ne s'était passé comme prévu: Aro avait été intrigué par ce que je représentais: une simple humaine, ayant connaissance du monde des vampires, et, dont Aro n'avait aucun accès à ses pensées. Il m'avait alors annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser repartir comme cela, il me proposa donc de choisir entre une éternité à ses ordres ou bien la mort... Il sentit mon malaise et m'ordonna de lui expliquer la raison qui m'amenait à vouloir retrouver Edward, ce que je fît. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me proposait un pacte: si j'acceptais de devenir un vampire de la garde des Volturis, Aro promettait personnellement de faire tout son possible pour essayer de retrouver Edward Cullen. Sans réfléchir plus, j'avais de suite accepté et, cinq jours plus tard, j'étais devenue l'un des leurs: Bella Volturi, un vampire._

_Aro m'annonça que j'étais un bouclier et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire mes pensées. Il passa du temps avec moi afin de m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que j'arrive pleinement à maîtriser mon pouvoir. Je fîs la connaissance de Jane, avec qui, je dois dire, je ne m'entendais pas très bien - elle m'en voulait toujours d'être la seule à résister à son terrible don; au contraire je m'entendais bien avec son frère Alec, ainsi qu'avec Heidi._

_Les années passèrent et je n'avais toujours eu aucune nouvelle d'Edward ainsi que de la famille Cullen. Je devins la nouvelle protégée d'Aro, au grand désarroi de Jane._

_Aujourd'hui je peux dire que je n'ai plus rien avoir avec l'humaine que j'avais été auparavant, car désormais je suis plus forte, je me nourris de sang humain - mes yeux n'ont jamais autant refléter ma nature - je maîtrise mon don, je fais parti de la garde des Volturi, je suis un vampire..._

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ?**

**Prochaine publication dimanche prochain (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Décision Indécise

**Hello !**

**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et encore ceux qui me suivent sur cette fiction, cela me fait vraiment plaisir (:**

**Dans mon 1er chapitre les choses commencent doucement pour un début mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve plusieurs surprises pour la suite (;**

**Bonne lecture !**

_" He walks away the sun goes down,_

_He takes the day but I'm grown, _

_And your way,_

_In this blue shade _

_My tears dry on their own.. "_

**" Tears Dry On Their Own" by Amy Winehouse.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Décision Indécise**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Vingt ans avaient désormais passé depuis que j'avais été transformée en vampire. Cela faisait dix ans que mon père Charlie était décédé, de tristesse disait-on... Je m'en étais terriblement voulue, car à l'époque je ne voyais et ne pensais qu'à Edward. Je n'avais même pas penser une minute à la peine qu'aurait eu Charlie en lisant cette lettre d'adieu... Aujourd'hui je savais que je haïssais Edward pour avoir détruit ma vie, ainsi que ma famille; mais le temps avait passé et je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre à Voltera, je voulais vivre en pouvant profiter pleinement de mon éternité !

- Bella ma chérie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées.

- Oui, Alec, j'étais simplement dans mes pensées.

- Es-tu bien sure de vouloir partir ?

- Oui... Je t'ai déjà expliqué les différentes raisons qui m'ont conduite à faire ce choix là, mais, tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à me suivre Alec !

Celui-ci souffla.

- Tu sais pourtant très bien que je le ferai...

Oui je le savais, car Alec et moi avions une relation assez fusionnelle. Il y a deux ans, celui-ci m'avait déclaré son amour. J'avais alors été gênée car, souffrant toujours de la perte d'Edward, je ne voulais pas me réengager si tôt dans une relation. Il m'avait alors promis d'attendre le jour où je serais prête à m'engager avec lui. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas réellement un couple, je l'apprécie plutôt comme un meilleur ami, attentionné et qui veille sur moi quoiqu'il arrive. Il apportait de la douceur et de la joie dans ma vie, et pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Aro, souhaitant m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de mon départ. Je toquai puis entra.

- Bellisima ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Me demanda Aro tout sourire.

- Et bien, j'aimerais avoir ta permission de quitter Volterra...

Il posa son stylo et me fixa.

- Tu ne te plais pas ici?! Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Je me concentrai soudainement afin d'enlever mon bouclier, puis m'approchai de lui. Je lui tendit alors ma main afin de lui faire voir mes intentions. Une fois nos mains liées, je laissais mes pensées envahir ma tête.

- Je savais que ce jour arriverait... Me dit il en récupérant sa main.

De suite, je remis mon bouclier.

- Comment ça?! Demandais-je.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles partir à la visite du monde Bella, ce qui est normal crois moi ! J'aimerai néanmoins savoir si tu souhaites rester une Volturi ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas?! Vous êtes ma famille maintenant !

- J'ai peur que cet Edward t'ait rendue assez vulnérable ma chère, je te demande de faire attention aux Cullen si tu les croises un jour, ne les laisses pas te faire du mal une seconde fois ! Tu n'es plus une humaine Bella !

J'acquiesçais, honteuse d'avoir encore des sentiments pour Edward.

- Et, entre nous, je pense que tu devrais laisser une chance à Alec; il pourrait te rendre heureuse tu sais !

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas sortir avec lui tout en continuant à avoir des sentiments pour Edward, cela ne se faisait pas !

- Je... je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui Aro, je ne peux pas être avec lui...

- Ah l'amour !

Aro se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne connais Alec depuis seulement vingt ans, laisse le temps faire les choses ! Je suis sûr que si tu lui laissais une chance et que tu t'ouvrais à lui, ton coeur saurait faire le bon choix...

Le bon choix?! Pensais-je. Le choix d'aimer Alec... Une fois de plus, quelque chose clochait chez moi, à croire que mon coeur à décidait de me punir en me faisant aimer la seule personne qui me faisait souffrir à en mourir...

- Pourquoi tant de conseils Aro ? Demandais-je soudainement.

- Parce que tu es ma fille et que je me dois de te protéger.

Je lui souris. Aro avait été si gentil avec moi, il m'avait tant aidée, tant soutenu, je ne pourrais l'oublier !

- Merci, lui répondis-je simplement.

Il me sourit en retour, puis le silence tomba entre nous pendant quelques secondes.

- Dis-moi, comptes-tu emmener quelques uns de tes amies ou souhaites-tu partir seule ma Bella ?

- Et bien... je pensais emmener avec moi Alec et Heidi, le pourrais-je ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Le problème est que Jane ne laissera jamais partir Alec loin d'elle...

Jane... Encore et toujours ! Le seul point de désaccord entre Alec et moi était Jane ! Alec refusait littéralement de voir quel peste égoïste était sa soeur, et ça avait le don de m'énerver !

Je voyais où voulait en venir Aro: c'était soit je partais avec Alec et Jane; soit je partais sans eux...

Merde alors ! C'étais pas des siamois quand même !

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas j'emmènerai simplement Heidi avec moi !

Aro éclata de rire face à mon entêtement.

- Le second problème, reprit-il plus sérieusement, c'est qu'Alec refusera d'être séparé de toi ! Et personnellement, je pense que tu as besoin de lui auprès de toi dans ta vie, alors j'ai décidé que vous partiriez tous les quatre: toi, Heidi, Alec, et Jane. Et par pitié, réconcilies-toi avec elle Bella, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça !

Pas si terrible que ça?! Ça dépendait pour qui ! Je m'en souviens encore quand, dans mes débuts, je m'entrainais à faire rester mon bouclier hors de ma tête. À chaque fois, Jane s'amusait à me faire souffrir avec son don, ce qui me faisait littéralement perdre ma concentration et m'empêchait de réinstaller le bouclier à l'intérieur de ma tête ! Cette douleur... Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons !

- Quelle destination choisis-tu Bellisima ?

Aro me fît sortir de mes sombres pensées.

- Forks...

Aro écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! M'empressais-je de m'expliquer. J'ai simplement envie de revoir cette ville, et aussi afin d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père...

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez simplement y faire un saut, sans pour autant y passer l'année ! Ce serait risqué et tu le sais très bien !

- Je... Oui je sais, mais je suis profondément attachée à cette ville, et j'aimerais y passer au moins un an, s'il te plait...

- Un an, mais pas plus ! Après, choisissez-vous une autre destination !

- Oui promis ! Souris-je. Merci Aro !

Je partis soudain faire mes bagages, prévenant au passage Alec, Jane et Heidi, heureux eux aussi de m'accompagner, même Jane d'ailleurs ! Cela devait surement cacher quelque chose... Mais je n'y avais guère le temps de m'y attarder, car pour l'instant j'étais heureuse, j'allais enfin retourner chez moi à Forks !

_**POV Aro**_

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella, Heidi, Jane et Alec étaient partis et je m'inquiétais déjà... La destination qu'avait choisie Bella m'avait quelque peu interloqué et, je me demandais si elle ne voulait pas simplement retourner à Forks en espérant secrètement de revoir les Cullen ainsi que _son_ Edward !

Je détestais le clan Cullen. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas un minimum de sympathie pour Carlisle, et bien je les aurais tous détruits !

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où j'avais rencontré Bella. À l'époque, mon choix de la transformer et de la garder était uniquement égoïste: je voulais avoir son pouvoir parmi les Volturis. Et je savais qu'étant tellement attachée à ce pauvre Edward, si j'avais appelé Carlisle - car je le pouvais mais ne l'avais jamais dit à _ma_ Bella - si Edward l'avait rejetée, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre, même en tant que vampire ! J'ai donc ignoré les Cullen pendant ces vingt dernières années égoïstement, espérant qu'ils n'apprennent pas que j'avais adopté et transformé leur petite humaine.

Et si jamais Bella croisait lors de son voyage les Cullen, je me battrais de toute mes forces, de toute ma garde s'il le fallait, mais je la garderais auprès de moi, elle et son pouvoir ! Oui, je garderai _ma_ Bella.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 1er chapitre ?**

**Prochaine publication dimanche prochain (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
